All Is Found: A Frozen II AU
by Evbro55
Summary: When the Frozen cast encountered the people trapped in the Enchanted Forest, They had no Idea that there were two familiar faces there as well. (Cover art by @miacat125 on twitter)
1. Chapter 1: Reunited

**Inspired by an AU by greenjacketwhitehatdocmui on Tumblr**

* * *

"Are you really the Queen of Arendelle?" Asked the head Arendellian soldier.

"I am. And you are?" Elsa asked.

Before the soldier could answer, he noticed Anna using her thumbs and index fingers as if she was trying to place him or something.

"Uh, what is this?"

Anna gasped. "That's it! Leiutenant Destin Mattias! You were our father's personal guard!"

Mattias came to realization. "Agnarr. He's your father."

Elsa's face darkened with sadness. "He was."

"Our parent's ship sunk in the southern seas 6 years ago." Anna explained.

Mattias' eyes widened, but not in shock, but in surprise.

Elsa caught notice of this. "Is something wrong, Leiutenant?"

Mattias inhaled before he spoke.

"Your majesty? your highness? You need to come with me right now."

Elsa and Anna looked at each other in confusion.

* * *

Mattias and his soldiers led Elsa, Anna, and the rest of the group through the forest to a clearing that had a small cabin in the center.

"Leiutenant, what is going on?" Anna asked.

"Just... wait here, please."

The sisters watched with growing impatience as Mattias walked up to the cabin and knocked on the door.

"What do you think is happening?" Anna asked.

"I have no idea." Elsa replied.

The cabin door opened but they couldn't see who was there due to Mattias blocking the view.

"Mattias, what's going on?" Asked the man who opened the door.

"Listen to me, I'm about to move to the side and you will see who's behind me."

"Is this some kind of a joke?" Asked a woman.

"This is no joke, old friend."

In a moment of building suspense, Mattias stepped aside and Anna and Elsa's mouths dropped open in shock and disbelief.

There, standing in the cabin's doorway, were Agnarr and Iduna, the former king and queen of Arendelle.

Their _parents_.

Their parents were _alive_.

The former monarchs walked out of the cabin and came closer towards the sisters.

"Anna?" Agnarr asked with hesitation.

"Elsa?" Iduna asked, hesitating as well.

Tears started running down running Elsa's cheeks, while Anna burst into tears.

"Mama! Papa!" Anna cried out as she ran up to her parents and hugged them as tightly as possible. Agnarr and Iduna hugged Anna back just as tight.

Elsa stood there, frozen with shock and disbelief. Iduna looked up and saw her eldest daughter, gesturing for her to join them in the hug.

And Elsa did. She ran up to her parents and sister and hugged them with all the love she could conjure.

After 16 years, Elsa could finally hold her whole family in her arms again.

After a few minutes, they all pulled out of the hug and Iduna put her hands on her daughter's cheeks, wiping their tears.

"Oh, my dear daughters. Look what beautiful women you two have become." Iduna said to her daughters.

"I can't believe you're both alive...". Elsa choked out, sobbing uncontrolably.

"We feared we would never see you two again. Oh, how wrong we were." Agnarr said with tears in his eyes.

"What are you two doing here?! We thought your ship sunk in the southern seas." Anna asked, hiccuping and choking from her sobbing.

Iduna and Agnarr looked at each other before turning back to their daughters.

"Anna, Elsa, there's something you need to know about the past. About _my_ past."

Anna and Elsa looked at each other.

"But first, there's someone you should meet."

The sisters' heads snapped back to look at their parents.

"I'll be right back." Iduna said as she turned around and walked back into the cabin. She returned a few minutes later.

"Where is this someone you wanted us to meet, mother?"

Iduna smiled. "She's right here. Sunna? It's okay, darling. You can come out."

Anna and Elsa's hearts jumped at Iduna's words. They gasped in disbelief as they saw a little girl, about 4 or 5 years old poke her head out from behind Iduna's leg. She had Iduna's brown hair and Agnarr's green eyes.

"Mama, who are they?" The little girl asked, looking at Elsa and Anna.

Iduna chuckled as she picked the little girl up in her arms, setting her on her hip.

"Sunna, my little star, I'd like you to meet Elsa and Anna, Your older sisters." Iduna revealed in tears of joy.

Elsa and Anna's eyes were as wide as they could go at the sudden revelation of the existence of their younger sister.

"My... Sisters?" Sunna said in awe.

"That's right, my darling. Would you like to say 'Hi'?" Asked Agnarr.

"Okay."

Iduna smiled as she put Sunna back down. The little girl walked up to her older sisters.

"H-hello, I'm Sunna."

Elsa and Anna knelt down to look closer at their little sister.

"Hello, Sunna. My name is Elsa." Elsa greeted.

"And I'm Anna." Anna greeted as well.

"So you two are my sisters?"

Elsa chuckled. "I guess we are."

"Mama and Papa told me I had older sisters. I always wanted to meet them."

Anna and Elsa nearly burst into tears.

"Well, It is certainly an honor to meet you too, little sister." Anna said, happy she was a big sister now too.

Sunna's lips quivered as she suddenly ran up to her sisters and hugged them, to which the older two hugged back.

Agnarr and Iduna were brought to tears at the sight of their two older daughters hugging their youngest.

When they finally pulled away, Elsa asked her youngest sister a question.

"Hey Sunna, would you like me to show you something?"

Sunna nodded. Elsa raised her palm and summoned a small snowfall that slowly fell.

"WOW! This is amazing!" the little girl exclaimed.

Elsa and Anna chuckled. Sunna was definitely reminding them of Anna when she was younger.

"Elsa?" Agnarr asked, getting his daughter's attention. "Your powers... you can control them now?"

Elsa nodded. "Yes Papa, I can."

Agnarr let out a shaky breath. "...How?

"It's a long story that we can tell you later."

"Can I tell them now?" Olaf asked, popping up between the two sisters.

"_No_!" Anna and Elsa snapped.

"AHH!" Sunna screamed, scared at the snowman's sudden appearance. She ran back to her parents and hid behind her mother's leg again.

"Elsa?" Iduna asked, eyes wide in surprise and shock seeing the living snowman before them. Agnarr had an identical expression. "What is _that_?"

"Mama, Papa, this is Olaf, the snowman we used to build as children!" Anna introduced.

"Hi! I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" Olaf greeted, waving his stick hand.

Iduna and Agnarr returned the gesture with awkward smiles.

"So... should we move this to the Northuldra village? Or..." Kristoff spoke up.

"Kristoff, not now." Anna responded sternly with a glare, silencing him.

"Anna, who is _this_?" Agnarr asked.

Anna's glare was replaced with joy as she was filled with excitement over introducing her parents to her boyfriend. She rose to her feet and took Kristoff's hand. A gesture that confused Agnarr even more.

"Mama, Papa, this is Kristoff, he's my boyfriend!" Anna announced, wapping her arms around Kristoff's waist and resting her head on his shoulder.

Agnarr was speechless.

* * *

**A/N: Sunna is an actual Sami name invoking the sun, something the little girl has never seen due to the mist around the forest.**

**Credit for Sunna's name goes to fellow author ****DocMui, who's AU idea on Tumblr is the reason this story even exists. Be sure to check out their version of this AU titled "Those Left Behind".**

**Sunna is 5 years old, for anyone wondering.**

**UPDATE: August 23rd 2020: I deleted the updated version of "All Is Found" because I need to make a major change to how the story ends. And yes, I will have to make changes to "The Winter War" as well.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Family Talk

The royal family sat around a fire in the Northuldra village. The natives and soldiers conversed with each other. Olaf was talking with Sunna and the Northuldra children, who were dissembling him, much to his annoyance, while Sunna was only giggling at the funny sight. Kristoff was talking with one of the Northuldrans in charge of taking care of the Reindeer, Ryder, is what he had said his name was.

"...I'm sure you two have _many_ questions." Iduna said.

"_Very_ many questions." Elsa replied.

"Where to begin? There's so much to tell you." Agnarr sighed.

"How about the obvious questions: One, Why did you sail here? Two, How did you survive your ship capsizing? And three, Why is mother dressed up like a Northuldra and have her hair all down like that?"

"What, you don't like it?" Iduna said, somewhat disappointed.

Anna gasped as realized what she said and felt awful. "Oh no, mother, I'm sorry! I just... It's... not you."

Iduna sighed with a slight smile. "Oh Anna, my angel. This _is_ me."

Anna's eyes teared up at the name her mother used to call her as a child. "Wait... what?"

"What do you mean, mother?" Elsa asked.

Iduna turned to her husband, who nodded. "Elsa, Anna, I was born a Northuldra. This forest was and still is my home."

The sisters were shocked at the sudden truth.

"What?! But, if that's true, how did manage to get out of the forest before the mist appeared?!" Anna exclaimed.

"Because she saved _me_." Agnarr replied. "The mysterious siren I mentioned in that story I told you when you two were little, the one who saved my life, was your mother."

Anna gasped. "No way!"

"It's true, Anna. I risked my life to save the crown prince of Arendelle. But my deed did not go unrewarded. The spirits gifted me with the most beautiful thing I could ever ask for."

"And what gift was that?" Anna asked.

Iduna turned to look at her eldest daughter.

"Elsa." She said happily.

"...Me?"

"You, my snowflake."

Elsa's eyes filled with tears. "...But H-how?"

"Elsa, how do you think you got your powers?"

"I... thought I was born with it."

"You were, my darling. But because of my selfless act of saving my enemy, who would later become the man I loved, The spirits gave me a tiny, beautiful baby girl with platinum-blond hair and the power to control ice and snow. When I was pregnant with you I would get massive chills in my belly, even during the summer. I never understood it until I held you in my arms for the first time."

Elsa was at a loss for words.

"Your powers are not a curse, Elsa. They are a gift from nature."

Elsa started sobbing quietly. Anna wrapped her arms around her older sister to comfort her.

"You hear that, sis? You are a _gift_, just like your powers."

Elsa wiped her tears and smiled at Iduna. "Thank you, Mother, for telling me that."

Iduna smiled back and nodded. "It is the truth, my darling."

"Okay, that's one question down. Next question, why did you two sail here in there first place?"

"We thought the source of Elsa's magic was Ahtohallan."

Elsa gasped. "Ahtohallan? It's real?"

"We don't know, Elsa. Our ship capsized before we even got close." Agnarr replied.

"So how did you two survive?"

"We were saved."

"Saved? By who?" Elsa asked, her eyes wide.

"The spirits. More specifically, the wind and water spirits."

"Why would they do that?"

"We don't know for sure, but I think it's because the recognized us from the day the mist appeared. They remembered that we had no part in the battle, and they saved us from drowning, but they couldn't let us leave because they needed us help create and maintain a fragile truce between the Northuldra and the soldiers." Iduna explained.

"That must've been a difficult peace to do for 6 years." Anna said.

"It wasn't peace, Anna. Even now, with everyone able to look at each other as allies and not enemies, Peace can't be restored until we break the mist." Agnarr sighed.

"How do we do that?" Elsa asked.

"We don't know..." Iduna sighed.

Anna and Elsa looked at each other with concern. To save Arendelle they needed to restore peace and free the forest.

"I suppose you two would like to know more about Sunna?"

"What more is there to know?"

"I named her after my mother."

Elsa's heart squeezed.

"We have a grandmother?"

Iduna's face darkened with sadness. "Not anymore..."

The sisters gasped quietly.

"Your grandmother was a good, but aging woman. I'm just glad I got to see her again. When I told her I was pregnant with her third grandchild, she had only one request: "If it's a girl, name her after me.". She died peacefully the next morning." Iduna finished in tears.

"Oh mother, I'm so sorry..."

"Thank you, darling."

"So, that's everything from your side of the story?"

"I'm so sorry we didn't tell you girls. But I was the only one your mother ever told her past to. I was afraid that if anyone found out, the people wouldn't only resent her, but you two as well."

"Because we're half-Northuldra..." Anna realized.

"We're so sorry we left you two without parents for six years, only to find out we were alive this whole time. But know that no matter the toll these past years had on both of us, we _never_, for even a _single_ day, forgot about _either_ of you, even after Sunna's birth. You two have made us both so, so proud for what you have done for Arendelle." Iduna's voice cracked on the last sentence.

Tears started forming in the sisters' eyes.

"Together, you two found the key for Elsa to control her magic, something we had failed to do for the thirteen years we had torn you two apart. I should've known better than to do such a horrible thing to you, my daughters." Agnarr choked out.

Elsa covered her mouth to stop her sob from bursting out.

"Could you ever forgive a foolish man like me?"

Elsa stood up and walked over to her father and hugged him with love.

"I forgive you, father."

Anna joined in the hug.

"I forgive you too. We will _always_ love you, father."

Agnarr held his daughters tight. Iduna hugged them as well.

They pulled out of the hug and Anna spoke.

"Mother, I believe this belongs to you."

Iduna gasped as Anna opened her satchel and pulled out something she _never_ thought she'd see again: Her scarf.

Tears filled Iduna's eyes. "After all these years... You still held onto it?"

"It was all we had left of you." Elsa explained.

Anna handed the scarf to her mother, who wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Oh, how I missed this old thing."

(CRASH!)

"What was that?!" Anna exclaimed.

Iduna gasped. "Oh no... The earth giants."


	3. Chapter 3: Destiny

Elsa exhaled deeply as the sounds of the earth giant's massive footsteps faded into the distance. She came out from the tree she was hiding behind and walked towards the giant, mesmerized by it's existence. Elsa gasped when someone grabbed her right arm. She raised her left hand to ready her magic, but relaxed when she saw that it was Anna who stopped her. The Princess scoffed in annoyance at her older sister.

"Please tell me you were not about to _follow_ them." Anna whispered.

Elsa turn to look at the direction the giant was heading. "What if I can settle them like I did the wind and fire?"

"Or what if they can _crush_ you before you even get the chance? Remember the goal is to find the voice, find the truth, and get us home."

Elsa nodded.

"What voice?"

The sisters gasped when they heard their father suddenly. They turned to see Agnarr and Iduna, with Sunna in the latter's arms.

"Elsa, what's going on?" Iduna asked.

Elsa sighed, knowing she had to tell her parents the reason she and the others had come here in the first place.

"A few days ago, I started hearing a voice in my head. Then one night, I woke up the spirits, who cut off Arendelle's natural resources, forcing everyone out. We came here hoping to restore peace and save our home."

"What did this voice say to you?" Agnarr asked, worried for his eldest daughter's well being

"It didn't speak. It sang, it... _Called_."

"Called?" Iduna was very confused.

"Like this: _Ah-ah-ah-ah~_" Elsa sang, copying the voice.

Iduna and Agnarr's eyes widened in shock.

Elsa noticed that. "Wait, you two have heard it before, haven't you?!"

"Yes, but not since the day the mist appeared." Agnarr said.

"That's right! You said in your story you had heard a siren's call or something that day!"

"I did. Except it wasn't a siren."

"What was it then?"

Agnarr turned to Iduna.

"It was _me_." Iduna revealed.

"What?!" Elsa and Anna exclaimed.

"_Ah-ah-ah-ah~_" Iduna sang.

Elsa felt her chest tighten after she heard her mother's call, which was the exact same as the voice's.

"I used that call to summon the wind spirit to get your father to safety while he was unconscious."

"The wind spirit?" Anna asked.

"We were old friends. When I was a child we'd play together everyday. The last time I ever saw her she covered me with a tarp to hide me from the guards."

"I thought you said the wind and water spirits saved you two." Elsa was confused.

"We were both unconscious when they did. The only reason we knew it was them was because the Northuldra said they saw two lights in the sky, representing the spirits involved in the act of saving us from our fates. If it weren't for them, Sunna would never had been born." Agnarr said, smiling slightly at his youngest daughter, who smiled back with a giggle, not old enough to fully understand what he meant.

"But mother, you said that you haven't seen the wind spirit since?" Anna asked.

"I haven't."

"But we just saw her today."

"What?"

"Yeah, I even called her Gale and she seemed to like it." Said Olaf, who just arrived with the fire spirit on his head. The little salamander jumped onto Elsa's palm and scurried up to her shoulder.

"Gale?" Before Iduna could say anything else, she felt a sudden breeze flow past her, blowing her hair around softly. She gasped when she saw leaves floating around them until they were hovering just in front of her.

"It's you... Old friend..." Iduna's eyes filled with tears as the wind spirit blew around her, having given Sunna to her father temporarily. The wind spirit hovered around Iduna, who hugged herself, as if she was trying to hug the wind around her. "Oh, I missed you so much..."

Gale made low whistle sound.

"You saved me, you saved my husband, again, and most of all, you gave my daughter a chance to live and grow. I owe my life... Gale." Iduna sobbed.

"As do I." Agnarr added.

"Mother, we need to find out who or what is using your voice to call me so we can find out how to save Arendelle and restore peace." Elsa stated.

Iduna wiped her eyes. "On one condition: You _both_ will come back unharmed, am I clear?"

"Mother..."

"_Am I clear_?"

Elsa and Anna were taken aback by their mother's tone.

Iduna sighed. "I just got you back, my darlings. I can't- I _won't_ lose either of you now. Please tell me you understand."

The sisters nodded and hugged their mother, causing Agnarr and Sunna to join in. When the pulled away, Iduna took Elsa's hands and kissed them.

"Go find your destiny, little snow."

Elsa had tears forming in her eyes as she nodded and started walking away, with Olaf following her. Anna turned back to the village to look for someone but realized that he wasn't there.

"Wait, where are Kristoff and Sven?" Anna asked.

"The man with the Reindeer? He went with Ryder to help with the other reindeer."

"They left? Just left without saying anything?"

Agnarr and Iduna shrugged.

"Anna, are you coming?" Elsa asked.

Anna looked back to her parents.

"Can you two tell him where we went when you see him?"

"Of course, Anna." Iduna said.

"Thank you. Bye Sunna, we'll be back soon."

"Okay, big sis." Sunna said, waving to Anna.

Anna smiled and then followed after Elsa and Olaf.

"Are you sure they can keep their promise? Things can happen, Iduna."

Iduna sighed. "They will. As long as they do it together."


	4. Chapter 4: Seeking A Blessing

"Are you sure this is the way they went?" Agnarr asked as he and his wife hiked through the forest to find Kristoff.

"Of course, my love. The clearing just ahead is the only place left in this area they could herd all the reindeer together." Iduna replied.

"You truly do know everything about this forest, don't you?" Agnarr chuckled.

Iduna giggled "Well... _Almost_ everything."

Agnarr smiled at his wife.

"Here we are." Iduna said as she moved a branch out of the way, revealing a beautiful meadow full of reindeer. They saw Kristoff talking with Ryder.

"There he is." Agnarr said as he started walking over to Kristoff, Iduna following behind. But as he got closer, he heard them talking about something very surprising.

"-I already had Elsa's blessing, which was all I needed. But now that their parents have been thrown back into the mix, I gotta get their blessing as well!" Kristoff exclaimed.

"A blessing for what?" Agnarr asked.

"GAH!" Kristoff yelled as Agnarr's voice came into his ears. "Uh, King Agnarr! Hi! What are you doing here?"

"We came here to tell you that Anna, Elsa, and Olaf have gone to seek the voice that Elsa had been hearing." Iduna explained.

"What?! They left without me?!" Kristoff was shocked.

"Well, you weren't exactly around for when they decided to leave." Agnarr retaliated.

"Well, yeah, but as you can see I was helping Ryder with-"

"What did Elsa give you her blessing for?"

Kristoff sighed, knowing he should just tell them.

"I asked for Elsa's blessing... to marry Anna."

Agnarr and Iduna's eyes went wide, with Agnarr's furrowing immediately after as he approached Kristoff threateningly.

"Agnarr, don't!" Iduna begged.

Kristoff was filled with fear as he stepped backwards.

"UFF!" Kristoff grunted as he backed into a tree, preventing him from going any further back as Agnarr stopped just in front of him.

Iduna and Ryder watched in fear as Agnarr had Kristoff pinned against the tree.

"What makes you think I'd just give some _ice harvester _my blessing to _marry_ my second youngest daughter?!" Agnarr yelled.

"Agnarr, enough!" Iduna demanded.

"I'll have you know, your majesty, that Anna and I have been together for three years and we love each other _very_ much!" Kristoff blurted out, desperately.

"That's not good enough!" Agnarr yelled, pointing his finger into Kristoff's chest.

"Hey, I am _nothing_ like Hans!"

Agnarr was confused. "Who?"

"Wait, did they not tell you about Hans?"

"Who is Hans?" Iduna asked.

"Hans is a prince from The Southern Isles."

"One of King Sorin's sons?!" Agnarr exclaimed.

"Does he have 13 of them?"

Agnarr nodded.

"Then yes."

"What did Hans do, exactly?" Iduna asked.

Kristoff sighed. "He manipulated Anna, asking her to marry him after just meeting him. But when he had a chance to become King of Arendelle, he left Anna to freeze to death in a room, and then he tried to kill Elsa. He only failed because Anna stopped him."

Iduna gasped in horror while Agnarr's eyes widened.

"Oh, my poor babies." Iduna whispered.

"I... Had no Idea." Agnarr said in disbelief.

"Well, now you know."

"This Hans, where is he now?" Agnarr asked, slightly demanding.

"He was taken back to The Southern Isles."

Agnarr sighed in relief. "Good."

"Please forgive my Husband, Kristoff. He cares about his daughters more than anything." Iduna apologized.

"It's okay, I understand."

"Do you really love Anna?"

Kristoff was surprised by the question, but understood it and answered.

"More than anything, your majesties."

"Come, Kristoff. We shall discuss your request for a blessing back at the village." Agnarr announced.

Kristoff gulped, but regained his composure and followed the former King and Queen back to the village, with Sven following.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I did skip "Lost In The Woods" on purpose.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Graveyard

_"Ah-ah-ah-ah~_" Elsa sang, calling out to the voice. Anna followed closely behind her sister, and Olaf was just behind her. The trio were walking through a dry, grey, and dead area of the forest.

_"Ah-ah-ah-ah~_" Elsa called again.

*Whoosh!*

"UGH!" Anna grunted.

Olaf gasped. "Hey, Gale's back!"

Gale then flew around Elsa before flying up a hill. But just over the top of that hill, there was something she never expected.

The top of a ship's mast with a torn flag attached to it.

The flag of _Arendelle_.

The sisters saw this and where very confused.

"What?" Anna whispered.

Elsa then ran up the hill. When she and Anna got to the top, they gasped.

"How can it be?" Anna whispered in shock.

"What is it?" Olaf asked.

Over the hill, was an Arendellian ship, wrecked and ruined. But the sisters knew _exactly_ which ship it was.

"Mother and Father's ship." Anna answered

"But this isn't the Dark Sea."

"No, it isn't."

Elsa then ran down towards the ship, stopping in front of a giant hole in the hull.

"They were lucky to have survived _this_." Elsa said, examining the damage.

Anna put her hand on Elsa's shoulder, to which the eldest sister put her opposite hand over the younger.

"They _survived_, Elsa, they are _alive_. You _know_ that." Anna consoled.

"I know, I just... I can't help but think of how frightening it must've been for them."

"Hey guys?"

Elsa and Anna turned to see Olaf standing next to the front of the ship.

"You might wanna take a look at this." He said, pointing to the other side of the ship.

The sisters followed the snowman and saw what he meant.

They gasped in horror.

There, in front of them, was a makeshift graveyard with around thirty graves. There were sticks planted into each grave, and each stick had either an Arendellian Navy hat, or a Arendellian royal guard helmet sat on top of them.

"Oh... These poor people..." Anna whispered, her hand over her heart.

Elsa then let out a sob as she fell to her knees.

"Elsa!" Anna exclaimed as she knelt to join her sister as she cried. "What? What is it? What's wrong?"

"These people died because of _me_." Elsa sobbed.

"What?! Why would you say that?!" Anna was shocked.

"You heard Mother and Father, they only went on this voyage because of _me_!" Elsa retaliated.

"Elsa, look at me." Anna said sternly.

Elsa looked at Anna with teary eyes.

"These people did not die in vain. They did _everything_ they could to keep Mother and Father safe. And even though they're gone, the fact that we are about to find Ahtohallan means that they're sacrifices were not in vain."

Elsa sniffled.

"Your right, I need to finish what they started."

"That's the Elsa I know." Anna said, smiling at her sister. "Come on, we still need to get to the Dark Sea."

Anna and Olaf started walking away. Anna looked over her shoulder and stopped when she saw Elsa standing now, looking at the graves.

Elsa took a deep breath and spoke.

"Arendelle will honor your names and your sacrifices forever. I'm sorry you all met your end this way. I, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, shall finish what you and my parents started. Thank you for your service, my people."

Elsa looked down at her hands after and then decided to pay her respects. She flicked both her wrists and sent snow magic onto each of the thirty graves, the magic then shaped into a rose and froze into ice. Elsa took another shaky breath and turned around to join her sister and Olaf to continue towards the Dark Sea and find Ahtohallan.

In the reflection of one of the ice roses, Elsa could be seen walking away.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you, Star Wars: The Clone Wars Series finale, "Victory And Death", for giving me the perfect idea on how to have Elsa feel responsible for someone's death, but not her own parents' deaths, which never happened in this AU.**

**And yes, Anna and Olaf will be on the shore of the Dark Sea when Elsa tames the Nokk.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Dark Sea

(CRASH!)

The loud clap of thunder echoed throughout the shore that Elsa, Anna and Olaf were standing on. Elsa was looking at the Dark Sea with determination, Anna by her side.

"Crossing the Dark Sea might be harder than we thought." Said Anna.

"Not for me." Elsa said.

Anna turned to her sister as she started walking back up the shore. Her eyes widened as Elsa took off her light blue boots, jacket and skirt and set them on a rock.

"Elsa, what are you doing?" Olaf asked.

Elsa then undid her braid and tied her hair into a ponytail. Then she got into a stance that told Anna what she was about to do.

"Elsa, _no_. There's no way you'll make it across!"

"I have to _try_ Anna!" Elsa retaliated.

Then Elsa started charging towards the water, with Anna watching in worry as she did. Elsa channeled her powers to create ice beneath her feet as she ran across the Dark Sea, as a wave approached, she tried walking over it, only to be smothered by it and washed back up on the shore, coughing and gasping.

"Elsa!" Anna yelled, running over to her sister and pulling her into her arm. "Are you okay?"

"Ugh. I'm fine, Anna."

"Uhhhh... Guys...?" Olaf said, pointing his stick hand shakily towards the water.

The sisters turned and gasped when they saw a horse made of water looking at them.

"The water spirit..." Elsa whispered.

"It's a... Horse made of water?"

The Nokk looked at Elsa.

"What? Me?"

Suddenly the waves in the Dark Sea disappeared and were replaced with Gentle ripples.

"Look!" Olaf said.

The sisters squinted and saw an blue light in the middle of the Dark Sea.

"That has to be it! Ahtohallan!" Elsa exclaimed.

The Nokk then turned and gestured to it's back.

"It wants us to ride it?" Anna asked.

The Nokk Shook it's head and looked at Elsa again."

"No, it want's _me_ to ride it."

"What? No, I'm coming with you."

"Anna, please, just wait for me here."

"But who'll stop you from going to far?!"

"Anna."

"We promised we'd do this together, remember?!"

"Anna! This is _my_ destiny, remember? Are you really gonna take that away from me?"

Anna sighed in defeat. "Okay, but promise me you'll come right back after you find the fifth spirit."

"I will, Anna. I promise."

Anna hugged Elsa one last time before she let her mount the Nokk.

"Please be safe, Elsa. I don't want to lose you."

"Good luck, Elsa." Said Olaf.

Elsa nodded and mounted the Nokk.

"Okay, let's go."

Anna watched as Elsa and the Nokk galloped across the Dark Sea.

"Anna?" Asked Olaf. "Maybe we should get some sleep."

Anna was hesitant to do so, but she _was_ very tired. She sat down in front of a flat rock, and Olaf laid his head on her lap. Then they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I skipped Elsa's fight with the Nokk because it would've taken me too long to get it all in detail.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Next Right Thing

_"Anna!"_

* * *

Anna suddenly awoke with a gasp.

"Anna, what's wrong?!"

Anna looked down and saw Olaf looking at her, concerned.

Anna sighed in relief. "Nothing, Olaf. Just a bad dream."

"About Elsa?"

"Yeah. Is she back yet? Wait, how long were we asleep?!"

"Well, I was asleep for about a minute, but then you started snoring, so I couldn't sleep."

"Oh, sorry Olaf."

"It's okay, it was only for nine minutes."

Anna's eyes widened. "It's only been ten minutes?!"

(WHOOSH!)

Suddenly, a wisp of Blue magic flew around them and exploded in front of them and created an ice statue that showed two men. One was on his knees holding an object, the other was holding a sword above his head, ready to strike the other man from behind.

_"You see, the dam will weaken their lands, so they will have to turn to me."_

_"King Runeard, The dam, it's hurting the forest."_

"Elsa found it." Anna said in shock.

"What is it?"

"The truth about the past. That's my Grandfather... Attacking the Northuldra leader, who wields no weapon." Anna sighed as she now understood. "The dam wasn't a gift of peace. It was a trick."

"But that goes against everything Arendelle stands for." Olaf said.

"It does, doesn't it? How could you, Grandfather?" Anna said as she sat down on a rock. "I know how to free the forest, I know what we have to do, to set things right."

"Why do you say that so sadly?"

"We have to break the Dam."

"But Arendelle will be flooded!"

"That's why everyone was forced out, to protect them from what has to be done."

"Oh. Oh!" Olaf exclaimed as he went over to Anna and rested his head on her lap, comforting her. "Are you okay?"

Anna sighed. "I could really use a bright side, Olaf."

"The bright side, um... Well, if Arendelle _is_ flooded, We can salvage what's left, and make a new Kingdom."

Anna smiled. "I knew I can count on you Come on, Olaf."

Anna got up from the rock and started walking away. Olaf then felt something and groaned.

"Elsa's probably on her way to the dam right now, so we can meet her there and- Olaf?" Anna noticed the snow coming from Olaf. "What's this? Are you okay?"

"I'm flurrying? Wait, no, that's not it I'm flurrying, away... The magic in me is fading..."

"What?" Anna was becoming very worried.

"I don't think Elsa is okay"

Anna gasped and her eyes went wide.

"I think... She may have gone too far."

Anna realized what Olaf meant, but she refused to believe it was true. "No, no."

"Anna, I'm sorry, but you're going to have to do this next part on your own, okay?"

"Come here, I've got you." Anna said, cradling Olaf in her arms.

"That's good. Hey Anna, I just thought of one thing that's permanent."

Anna began sobbing. "What's that?"

"Love."

"Warm hugs?"

"I like warm hugs."

Anna sobbed as her childhood friend faded from her arms.

"I love you, Olaf..."

* * *

Anna was still sobbing when the morning came, she was holding her satchel in her arms and felt broken beyond repair. She'd lost Her best friend _and_ Her sister. She heard water and turned to see the Nokk.

"She's gone, isn't she?"

The Nokk didn't answer, causing Anna to sob again. The Nokk neighed to get her attention.

"What?! What can I do?! Elsa's _gone_! I'm _useless_!"

The Nokk snorted, as if it was scolding her for saying that.

Anna then came to realize what it was trying to tell her.

"I have to break the dam. I have to Free the Forest."

The Nokk nodded and then returned to the sea.

Anna then started singing.

"_**I've seen dark before, but not like this, This is cold, this is empty, this is numb, The life I knew is over, the lights are out, Hello, darkness, I'm ready to succumb, I follow you around, I always have, But you've gone to a place I cannot find, This grief has a gravity, it pulls me down... But a tiny voice whispers in my mind, you are lost, hope is gone, but you must go on, and do the next right thing."**_

Anna rose to her feet and began walking up the shore and back towards the Forest.

_**"Can there be a day beyond this night? I don't know anymore what is true, I can't find my direction, I'm all alone, The only star that guided me was you, How to rise from the floor? When it's not you I'm rising for? Just do the next right thing, take a step, step again, It is all that I can to do the next right thing I won't look too far ahead, It's too much for me to take, But break it down to this next breath, this next step, This next choice is one that I can make. **__**So I'll walk through this night Stumbling blindly toward the light And do the next right thing, And, with it done, what comes then? When it's clear that everything will never be the same again! Then I'll make the choice to hear that voice, And do the next right thing..."**_

Anna stared at the dam her Grandfather had built. She suddenly had an idea on how to destroy it. with A look of pure determination, Anna headed to find the only things that could help her.

The Earth Giants.


	8. Chapter 8: Free The Forest

Anna ran through the forest as fast as she could until she reached the area where the earth giants were resting.

"Wake! up!" Anna shouted.

The giants didn't move an inch.

"WAKE UUUUUUUUP!" Anna shouted even louder, nearly screaming.

Suddenly the giants started moving slowly. They didn't look very happy about being woken up.

"That's right!" Anna taunted as she started to move away. "Come and get me!"

Anna then proceeded to run like hell towards the dam. She was going to lure them there so they could destroy it.

Elsewhere, Lieutenant Mattias, his soldiers, Agnarr and Iduna had heard the loud, crashing footsteps of the giants and rushed to a cliff with a view overlooking a large portion of the forest.

"Anna! It's Anna!" Iduna exclaimed with tears of relief.

"What in the world is she doing?!" Agnarr exclaimed.

Mattias looked to the dam and back to Anna, saw the direction she was going and put it all together.

"No. No, no, she's leading them to the dam!"

Mattias and his soldiers ran towards the dam with Agnarr and Iduna following.

(CRASH!)

"AHH!"

Anna screamed as she was knocked off balance by the shock wave of the giant's footstep behind her. She fell to her knees and scrambled to get away from the giant's foot that was about to crush her. suddenly she was scooped up by someone she had feared she'd never see again.

"Kristoff!" Anna exclaimed with surprise.

"I'm here, baby, What do you need?"

"To get to the dam!"

"Hurry, Sven!"

The Reindeer ran faster, dodging and jumping over trees thrown by the giants. They got to a ledge that led to the dam.

"Help me up!" Anna yelled as Kristoff lifted her up so she could climb up.

"We'll meet you around!" Kristoff called.

Anna climbed up the ledge and got to her feet, only to see her parents, Lieutenant Mattias, and the other four soldiers.

"Mother, Father, Lieutenant Mattias."

"Your Highness." Said Mattias.

"Anna, what are you doing?" Asked Agnarr.

"The Dam must fall, It's the only way to break the the mist and free the forest." Anna explained.

"But we've sworn to protect Arendelle at all cost." Mattias protested.

"Arendelle has no future until we make this right." Anna retaliated.

"Anna if we destroy this dam, Arendelle will be washed away!"

"Papa! Grandfather betrayed _everyone_!"

Agnarr, Mattias and the soldiers were taken aback by Anna's revelation.

"...How do you know that?" Mattias asked.

Anna's heart dropped. She'd have to tell her parents about Elsa's death if she wanted to convince them of Runeard's betrayal.

"I know that because... My sister gave her life for the truth."

Iduna gasped in horror while Agnarr's eyes widened in shock.

"Mama, Papa, I'm sorry... Elsa's... Elsa's _gone_... She went too far..." Anna confessed in tears.

"No... No, no, no... Not my snowflake... Oh Elsa..." Iduna sobbed over the loss of her eldest daughter. Agnarr held his wife as she cried into his chest.

Agnarr Turned to his old friend and personal guard. "Mattias. Please. It makes so much sense now."

"Please, Mattias... Do it for my Elsa..." Iduna pleaded in tears.

"My king. My Queen. My princess. By your command. Let us handle this."

Mattias and his soldiers drew their swords and hit them against their shields, attracting the giants' attention.

"Keep it up!" Yelled Anna as she went to go onto the dam's walkway.

"Anna, what are you doing?!" Exclaimed Agnarr.

"Giving them a target!"

"Anna don't! That's suicide!" Iduna shouted.

"I have to free the forest!" Anna stated boldly.

"ANNA NO!" Iduna screamed, attempting to stop her daughter from doing something so foolish.

"Iduna, stay back!" Agnarr yelled, holding back his wife.

Anna ran onto the center of the dam before she yelled at the giants. "Come on! Throw your boulders! Destroy the dam!"

The giants then did so, hurling huge boulders at the dam. Anna watched as the boulders came down and quickly got out of the way as they hit the dam, causing it to start breaking apart. Anna then started running back to the cliff as the dam started to crumble. Her eyes widened when she saw the gap between her and the part that wasn't breaking. She took a huge jump as Mattias held out his hand to catch her.

And then time seemed to slow down.

Anna's hand reached out to grab Mattias' hand.

But she didn't make it.

Instead, Anna's head smacked against the stone, knocking her unconscious.

And all Mattias, Kristoff, Agnarr, and Iduna could do was watch in shock and despair as Anna fell into the raging wave created in the wake of the dam's destruction.

There was a ringing silence, followed by Iduna's broken scream.

"NOOOOO MY BABIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEES!"

The former queen of Arendelle dropped to her knees sobbing in despair, prompting Agnarr to pull her into his arms.

Then, something appeared in the sky.

Four diamond shaped lights, purple, pink, turquoise and blue, with a small ice blue light in the center.

A _snowflake_.

* * *

**A/N: MORE TWISTS! Shout-out to Wolf heart 22, who has reviewed on every chapter of this story, and created a story off their own called "Discovering Oneself" where Anna also fell into the raging water, which convinced me to write this twist.**


	9. Chapter 9: Let's Go Home

It was over.

Kristoff, Sven, Agnarr, Iduna, Sunna, and everyone else in the forest watched as the mist that had kept people from entering and leaving for 34 years finally dissapated.

Kristoff walked over to Agnarr and Iduna, the latter holding Sunna in her arms.

"I'm... sorry for your losses, your majesties." Kristoff condoled, holding back his own tears.

Agnarr and Iduna nodded sadly. "And we are sorry for yours, Kristoff." Said Iduna.

Kristoff's lip quivered.

"Come here." Iduna said, wrapping her free arm around Kristoff's neck. "I know how much Anna meant to you, Kristoff. I'm so sorry."

Kirstoff just cried into Iduna's shoulder, Agnarr watched with a sad look.

"Wow... Look at the sky." Said Ryder, the Northuldra who Kristoff had befriended.

"It's so beautiful...". Honeymaren, Ryder's sister, added in awe.

"Thirty-four years." Said Mattias

"Five months." Said Yelena, the Northuldra leader.

"And twenty-three days." Mattias finished.

"Whoa... It's so pretty, Mama." Said Sunna, in awe at seeing the blue sky and the sun for the first time.

Iduna gave the slightest smile. "It is, isn't it darling."

(Whoosh!)

Gale appeared and flew around Iduna and Sunna.

"Not now, Gale."

Suddenly Gale flew around Iduna's arm and started pulling her.

"Gale! What are you-?!"

Gale pulled Iduna to a cliff that led down tho a shore. And that's when Iduna saw something she never could've imagined.

There, on the shore, was Elsa, her platinum-blonde hair loose and fully down, wearing an ice white dress. She was on her knees, cradling an unconscious Anna in her arms.

"Iduna? What's going-" Agnarr cut himself off with a gasp.

Iduna then handed Sunna to Agnarr and started climbing down the cliff and ran up to her daughters.

"Elsa? ...Is it really you?"

Elsa looked up at her mother with tears streaming down her cheeks. Agnarr and Sunna had joined Iduna by now.

"Mama... Papa... Anna won't wake up..." Elsa sobbed.

Iduna knelt to look at her second-born. Tears filled her eyes when she saw the blood on her forehead from when she hit her head on the dam.

"Oh Anna... My sweet Angel..." Iduna sobbed.

Sunna then escaped from her father's arms to check on her big sister. Tears forming in her eyes as well. She put her hands on Anna's left shoulder and tried to shake her awake.

"Anna, wake up. Please, wake up. You did it. You freed the forest. You promised you'd show me my other home. You promised you'd show me Arendelle." Sunna sobbed, burying her face In Anna's black travel dress. "You promised..."

Agnarr joined the rest of his family on their knees and sobbed with them, mourning the loss of Princess Anna of Arendelle.

But then...

"Mmm... Ugh..."

Elsa gasped. "Anna?"

Anna slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw made her gasp.

"Elsa?"

"Oh Anna!" Iduna exclaimed with a sob.

Anna started sobbing as well.

"Anna? What are you crying about?" Asked Elsa.

"I... Thought I... Lost you..." Anna choked out.

"Lost _me_? You _saved_ me, _Again_." Elsa said soothingly, wiping Anna's tears away.

"I did?"

"And then I thought I lost _you_." Elsa said.

"We thought we lost you _both_." Agnarr said in tears.

"And Anna, Arendelle did not fall." Elsa said.

Anna sobbed. "It didn't?"

"The spirits all agreed, Arendelle deserves to stand, with you as Queen."

Anna's eyes widened when she registered what Elsa had said. "Me?!"

"You did what was right, for everyone."

Anna smiled. "Did you find the Fifth Spirit?"

Elsa nodded.

Anna came to realization. "You _are_ the fifth spirit. You're the bridge."

Elsa took Anna's hands in her own. "Well actually the bridge has two sides. And mother has a daughter for each side. We did this together. And we'll continue to do this together."

The sisters rested their foreheads together.

"Together." Anna agreed. "Ow!"

Elsa Gasped. "Sorry!"

"Oh, here Anna." Iduna said as she took the sash around her waist and wrapped it around Anna's head tightly like a bandage.

"That's better. Thanks, Mama."

"ANNA! ELSA!"

The sisters turned to see Kristoff running down to the shore, Sven following closely behind.

"You're both okay!"

Anna's eyes filled with tears again as she went to hug her boyfriend.

"Kristoff! Oh, my Kristoff!" Anna sobbed, thowing herself into Kristoff's strong arms.

"Good to see you, Kristoff." Elsa said after Anna and Kristoff's hug ended.

Kristoff then hugged Elsa, who hugged back just as tight. After they pulled away, Elsa gave Sven a pet on his head.

"You look different, Elsa. But, it's a good different."

Elsa chuckled and turned to Anna. "Now where have I heard that before?"

Anna smiled and the sisters pressed the sides of their heads together lovingly.

Suddenly Gale flew by and Elsa's smile faded.

"I have to ask you something." Elsa said to Anna.

"Okay?"

Elsa smiled again.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Anna's eyes widened. "What?"

Suddenly Gale returned carrying snow with her. The snow flew around the group a few times.

"Thank goodness, water has memory." Elsa said as she moved her hands and the snow turned into a very familiar snowman.

Anna gasped in joy and knelt down in front of the snowman and grabbed Olaf's parts from her satchel, putting them where they belonged.

"Anna! Elsa! Kristoff and Sven!" Olaf said happily. "You all came back!"

The group, minus Iduna, Agnarr, and Sunna, who watched with smiles on their faces, came in for a group hug.

"I love happy endings!" Olaf exclaimed. "I presume we're done, or is getting in mortal danger gonna be frequent?"

Elsa chuckled. "No we're done."

* * *

"Atohallan is beautiful." Elsa said to Honeymaren and Yelena. Elsa suddenly reached out as Bruni, the fire spirit, jumped into her hands adorably. "Oh! Hello there."

"You know, you belong here." said Honeymaren.

"I took an oath to do what's best for Arendelle. Luckily, I know just what that is."

"How soon will you return?" Yelena asked.

"Hopefully within a week." Elsa replied.

Elsa then went to join her family as they prepared to return home.

"Well Sunna, are you ready to see your other home?" Anna asked her little sister.

Sunna nodded excitedly.

* * *

**A/N: Unfortunately, Kristoff didn't propose here because I didn't think it'd be appropriate given the circumstances. But don't worry, he'll get his chance.**


	10. Chapter 10: Epilogue

To say that the people of Arendelle were shocked at the revelation of the survival of King Agnarr and Queen Iduna would've been a huge understatement. Over the course of the week since the events that transpired in the Enchanted Forest, Agnarr and Iduna officially abdicated as King and Queen respectively, solidifying Elsa as the Queen of Arendelle, but then, to everyone's shock, Elsa announced that she was abdicating as well. Elsa explained that as the Fifth spirit. must check on the forest once a week, and if there is an imbalance or infighting between the spirits, she must intervene. When Anna asked her sister if this meant she was going to live in the forest now, Elsa smiled and assured her sister that nothing would make her leave her home, much less her family, much to Anna's relief and joy. After Anna's coronation came and went, the new Queen's first act was to appoint her father as Arendelle's first ever Prime Minister. During the week, the people had been juggling with the news of King Runeard's betrayal of the Northuldra and Arendelle. They eventually came to accept the truth that their former King was not a hero, but rather an evil monster. Iduna's heritage was eventually accepted as well, given that the people's perspective on the Northuldra had changed. She had been loved by the people during her time as Queen, and despite the initial distrust, Gerda, the castle's head maid, had vigorously defended Iduna, saying she will always be a Queen of Arendelle, regardless of her heritage. Iduna couldn't have been more thankful. And of course, there was little Sunna. The five-year-old had immediately captured the hearts of everyone. especially Gerda, who was so ecstatic that there would be the little pitter patter of feet that had been absent in the castle for years.

* * *

_One week later_

Elsa was standing on the rocky path that, just over a week earlier, she had woken up the spirits, leading to all the events that had happened over the past week. She was about to go summon the Nokk so she could make her first weekly trip to the forest.

"Elsa!"

The fifth spirit turned to see Anna, wearing her dress from the harvest festival, running over to her. Anna's forehead wound had healed by now, but Anna was left with a permanent scar as a result.

"Anna, aren't you supposed to be getting dressed for the unveiling?"

"Can't I just say goodbye to my sister?"

"Of course, but-"

"No buts. It's not like your gonna be there anyways."

Elsa sighed. "Anna, as much as I'd love to be there, I have a responsibility as the fifth spirit now."

Anna sighed as well. "I understand. Just have a safe travel, okay?"

"Okay."

Anna noticed something was bothering Elsa.

"What's wrong, Elsa?"

"Anna. I never thought that nothing would scare me more than when you froze solid 3 years ago."

"Okay...?"

Tears formed in Elsa's eyes. "I was wrong, though. Because when I saw you in the raging wave that I stopped from destroying Arendelle, I had never been more terrified."

Anna's eyes started to water as well.

"I was so terrified that once we got back to the forest, you wouldn't wake up..." Elsa sobbed.

"Oh Elsa..." Anna threw her arms around Elsa. "I'm so sorry I scared you like that..."

Elsa held Anna close. "It's okay, Anna. I love you."

"I love you too, sis."

The sisters pulled away.

"Your majesty!"

The sisters turned to see Gerda at the castle's side door that lead to the rocky path.

"The people are waiting! We need to get you dressed!"

"Coming, Gerda! Duty calls."

Elsa smiled and waved goodbye to Anna as she headed to be dressed for the unveiling.

* * *

The people waited outside the castle as their Queen walked into the sunlight.

"Presenting Her Royal Majesty, Queen Anna of Arendelle!" Announced Kai, the royal adviser.

The people clapped as Anna walked out in green and black dress that truly made her look like a Queen. Anna looked at her people and sighed with pride.

"Hello everyone! Hi! Hello!" Anna greeted and waved at the people as she walked towards the town.

"Hey, Sven! Don't you look nice today!" Anna said as she pet the reindeer.

"Hi, Anna."

"Oh my goodness, Olaf!" Anna exclaimed as she saw the snowman wearing clothes for the first time.

"Charmed, I'm sure."

"Charmed indeed, kind sir."

"Your Majesty."

Anna turned and gasped when she saw Kristoff, dressed in a black royal outfit. Thankfully, he hadn't changed his hair, much to Anna's relief.

"Kristoff! Aw, did you boys get all dressed up for me?" Anna asked, putting one hand on her heart and taking Kirstoff's hand with the other.

"It was Sven's Idea." Olaf said.

"One hour. You get this for one hour." Kristoff said playfully.

"That's okay." Anna replied, Pulling him forward to kiss his cheek. "I prefer you in leather anyway."

Anna chuckled as she walked away. She continued through the town until she found her mother and father talking with Mattias and his love interest, Halima. Sunna was in her mother's arms.

"Mr. Prime Minister, Lady Iduna, Princess Sunna." Anna greeted.

"Your Majesty." Agnarr and Iduna greeted.

"Halima, General Mattias."

"Your Majesty."

"I was about to head to the town square, would you four like to join me?"

"We'd be honored, Queen Anna." Iduna smiled proudly at her second youngest daughter.

Soon all the people had gathered in the square, where there was a tarp over the statue of a young Agnarr.

"People of Arendelle, I know this past week has been a strange, hectic one. But I believe that the best way for our kingdom to move on from our shrouded past, is to look at the good we've done in our history, and use that to focus on our future." Anna declared.

The tarp was removed, causing Agnarr and Iduna to gasp. In addition to the young Agnarr, a statue of a young Iduna now stood by his side. The crowd cheered and clapped.

"Our lands and our people. Now connected by love." Anna said.

The Queen walked over to her parents, who had tears in their eyes.

"Oh my Angel. It's _beautiful_." Iduna sobbed, pulling Anna into an embrace. Agnarr joined in, wrapping his arms around his wife and daughters. When they pulled away, Kristoff spoke up.

"Queen Anna. May I?" He said, offering his hand again.

Anna smiled and took his hand.

Kristoff took a deep breath. It was now or never.

The crowd gasped as Kristoff then knelt in front of Anna, who's eyes widened.

"Queen Anna of Arendelle, you are the most extraordinary person I have ever met. I love you with all I am. Will you marry me?" Kristoff asked as he pulled out and held up the beautiful ring with an orange diamond that sparkled in the sunlight.

Anna's tears flowed uncontrollably, but she managed to answer with a big, emphatic, emotional...

"YES!"

Anna ran into Kristoff's arms and they embraced. The people clapped and cheered, many of them with tears in their eyes. Even Sven cried.

Kristoff then lifted Anna up and twirled around in joy before bringing her back down and they kissed.

And in that moment, _All was found_.

THE END.


End file.
